On Top Of the World
by melodiousnocturnIX
Summary: Touya is feeling the emotional pain after he broke up with his GF. my first oneshot & songfic....TouyaXanyone


It was another one of those nights

It was another one of those nights. Touya-kun was depressed because he had just broken up with another girlfriend. No, that wasn't true, she had just left him. He kept telling himself "she was just another girl" and "it wasn't meant to be", but it was no use… Touya just couldn't get his mind off of her.

He looked at his clock 8:20 PM ever since he saw the moving truck he had been staring at the wall. For five hours straight he had been killing himself. Dry mouth and stiff back. He couldn't even blink anymore. He swiveled around in his rolling chair and looked out of the clear window. '_She didn't even say goodbye. She just…__**moved**__'._

_Look up, the stars are fading  
And I am still here waiting  
To see you again  
Be with you my friend_

Now 8:45 he got up and called Yuki. He figured his best friend could help him out with this little problem. He had a sudden realization, and slammed down the phone rather embarrassed. Yuki didn't even know about his relationship with her. He hadn't told anyone. Not his father, and definitely **NOT **Sakura. His little sister would just tease him and would've even more so if she knew that was why she was came over to the Kinomoto's home so much. Whenever she asked it was "we're just studying!" or when she came home from school late and they were making out on the couch he would sit up fast and regain his composure. Sakura was the hardest to keep from finding out. Touya thought sooner or later she would know, but that wasn't so.

_When the moon is gone forever  
I hope you're up there somewhere  
I'll see you again  
Be with you my friend_

He sat down on his bed and put his hands over his face. Now that he reflected on it he was right. No one had recognized he had a girlfriend. That made a BIG problem for him. One, he wanted to talk about it needed to talk about it with someone, but the only way to do that was confess that he had one in the first place. Boy was this going to be embarrassing. He walked down the stairs with his head hanging low his eyes averting to the wooden floor of his hallway. "Onii-chan!!" Touya blushed. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. "Onii-chan…what's wrong?" Sakura asked. He looked up and saw his little sis doing her geography homework. The map showed California, the exact place she had moved.

_'Cause all the roads they lead to where you are  
And all the streetlights shine like they were stars  
That's where you are_

He knew what he had to do. He rushed upstairs looking something up on his computer and came quickly down. "Sakura, I'm going out. It is going to be a little over a month." He said while grabbing his coat while turning the doorknob. "Why Touya? Why? where are you going? Are you sure you'll come back? What about Dad and school? Wh… wh …what about me?" tears started to stream down her childish face. Touya went back to Sakura and gave her a hug. " I can't tell you why or where I'm going. It's not bad…but its kind of… _personal_. I'm 100 most certainly positive I will come back. You need to tell Dad not to worry. I'm 18 and can handle myself. As for school, I don't know. But Sakura… you're a big girl and I know that you'd understand and do the same if you were in my position. So don't worry. Okay?" He wiped a tear from his sibling's eye and headed out the door. " I love you Onii-chan!" "I love you…kaijuu " Sakura, beaming, wiped the remaining tears from her face. He smiled, closed the door, and got into his car.

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything,  
We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world  
As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams_

Touya stopped near the airport and got out of his vehicle. He was walking along making sure to keep track of the time. He saw a pond with koi fish swimming about. This made him think of her. Every time they walked at night she would point out that little pond and say _"Touya-kun, those koi, those two over there, they remind me of us." _He broke out into a jog towards the ticket booth and bought his tickets. Sure, they had cost him all the money from every part-time job he had, but she was worth it.

_Look out across the water  
Faces of lonely daughters and mothers who care  
But just can't be there  
Swear that I will see you someday  
I have to find a way  
To show you I care  
Even if you're not there_

He made a dash for the plane and jumped on. He was early for take off but he needed to see her and the flight would be a long one. Once he was in the air he knew he would be fine. (A/N: Who's ever heard of land sickness?? 0.o) He looked downward too see he was lifting. He saw all the trees and people get smaller, but out of everything the streetlights had looked the most beautiful. They were small sparkles that were shining different colors.

_So I'm following the road to where you are  
(Meet you tonight on top of)  
The streetlights they will guide me to the stars  
That's where you are_

He had stayed awake for most of the trip, but being so worn-out from running around he had passed out soon enough from all of the excitement.

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything,  
We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world  
As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams_

It had been a few weeks on the plane already and Touya began to think. What if she's seeing some one new? Did she forget about me already? How come she didn't say goodbye? All of these questions ran through his head but all of them were unanswered. It would never be the same, even if he did find her.

_My heart is empty without you  
Sometimes you don't know what you do  
And I need you tonight  
I'll fall asleep and it's alright  
Close my eyes and I'll be by your side_

The trip was almost over and he suddenly realized 'wait a minute!' if this trip takes weeks and I got on the same day as her!!' He turned his head from the window seat to his right. She was sitting in the next row!

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything,  
We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world  
As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams_

"Please wait for the plane to land before getting up out of your seat." The flight attendant announced. Touya had never been so anxious in his life. The plane came to a complete stop and everyone started heading out.

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
(On top of the world)_

He shoved everyone out of the way._  
As real as it seems,_

But when he looked through her aisle she wasn't there._  
You're only in my dreams_

He frowned.

Did that mean she wasn't really there? Was it just a dream? What proof did he have she was on this flight in the first place? What proof did he have she was even real?

He had the memories of her…

And that was proof enough.

* * *

-Nicole Smith 3

This took me about 3 hours but it was my 1st oneshot & my first songfic. Personally I hate both…. hah…but I don't know I was in the mood. I don't really like him with Yuki…or Yue… sooooo I made it so you can put Touya with any girl you want… God love pronouns! ;-)


End file.
